jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brulax Ruso
Brulax Ruso is a red skinned Sakiyan. He is a Jedi Weaponsmaster. He is the Grand Master and founder of the Free Jedi Order, though he now shares the title. He was exiled from the Jedi for a time. He still carries some emotional scars from his time. He is still very opposed to the Dark Side, but now moderates himself more. He never forgot the lessons of the One. He still carries the Blaster Rifle from his non-Force days. Since he got used to lightsaber fighting left-handed, he continues to do so, though is equally effective with the right. Species and homeworld Brulax is a Sakiyan. They look almost human, with some changes. They are completely hairless and have a wider variety of skin tones. They have enhanced senses. Not only can they see better than a human, but can also see infrared. They have better hearing and smell, like a Shivasten. They also have nearly super-human reflexes, and above average intelligence. The are almost completely emotionless, and often avoid speaking at all. Sakiya exists in the middle of Hutt Space, but the Hutts, nor later the Vong, were ever able to take the planet, so fierce are the Sakiyans. Most of them never leave home, though a few do go adventuring. Some join crews as navigators, since some can calculate the jumps in their heads. (Cite: Star Wars RPG Species guide). Brulax has red skin and brown eyes. He not only keeps his mind, but his body in pristene form. His constant exercising gives him above normal strength. He has even beat Wookiees arm wrestling. Early Life Brulax left Sakiya when he realized he had the ablility to move objects with his mind. He knew that this was because of the Force. He knew he must train to be a Jedi. The young Sakiyan shortly saved up his money, and stowed away on a ship bound for Nar Shaddaa, Nal Hutta's moon spaceport. From there, it was easy to book passage on one of many cargo ships making their way for Coruscant. Jedi Training Upon arriving on Coruscant, he was accepted into Jedi training. After a short while of basic training, an Ithorian Jedi, named Oraltor Nadon, took Brulax to be his padawan learner. His training from there was very difficult, since Oraltor and Brulax held virtually none of the same strengths. If Oraltor was strong in an area, Brulax was very weak, and vice versa. However, Oraltor was a very patient teacher, and was able to train Brulax in the ways of the Force. He taught Brulax how to let the Force guide him and be his teacher. He very quickly rose to become and powerful Jedi Knight, and a half dozen years later after training a Nautolan padawan named Lessa, a Master in his own right. He focused on his combat skills, becoming an extremely powerful Jedi Weaponsmaster. Fall and exile The trouble for Brulax came later. A Jedi that he barely knew turned Sith. Upon being captured, he was tried in a civilian court, and was let go. Apparently the word of several Jedi witnesses is not enough. That Sith began to hang around, and irritate the Jedi who could not legally touch him. Brulax went out and fought the weaker Sith, and killed him. The Jedi Order declared this to be too much aggression, the footstep to the Dark Side. The removed the rank of Jedi Master from him. They forebade him from ever joining a council, having a padawan, or using his Force powers again. Civilian life Brulax boxed up his robes and lightsaber in shame, purchased a Blaster Rifle for defense, and set out on the lone road of a mercenary with a conscious. Pay is not very good for people who do mostly mercy missions. He was miserable. He was a failure in the eyes of the Jedi, the Sakiyans, himself, and now even ordinary people. In his misery, Brulax worked many missions. All were delivering supplies to desperate and dying colonies. They were frequented by pirates. He became a decent gunner, but often the ships' captains surrendered quickly. Disgusted, he soon began seeking revenge on those who would prey on the only hopes of the helpless. He became exactly the vigilante that the Jedi feared he would, except without the Force. Often, he would hunt down the pirates, slaughtering gangs, leaving none alive. It made no difference. If he killed the leader, some else took over. If he killed the whole group, another group moved in. He was making no headway in the galaxy. He decided to leave the glaxay for the uncharted. He grabbed a Y-Wing made a random jump to a planet which he never learned the name. Alone... or Not On that planet, he tried to live alone in misery. However, company came. He met a mysterious stranger that seemed to appear from the fog. The stranger was a non-Force-Sensitive human, who gently probed Brulax for information about himself. Brulax finally told the man everything, just to get him to leave. The man taught Brulax how to live with himself. Brulax came to call the man simply "the One." With the One's help, Brulax decided to go back to the galaxy. On his way out, he scanned the planet for lifeforms to find where the man lived. He found none. Tatooine Brulax returned to the galaxy. He reclaimed his lightsaber, and searched for someone to help. He went to a terrible planet, one that was once described as "if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that is the farthest from." He arrived to a spaceport and went to where he knew he could learn things, the canteena. He met a Trandoshan there, and since Brulax spoke Dosh, he bought the Trandoshan a drink. He learned that the Trandoshan spent his time traveling across the Dune Sea, buying and selling with Tusken Raiders. He was strong enough to take care of himself, and they general avoided attacking him since he earned their trust. Brulax found this rather interesting. Leaving the canteena, he found his Y-Wing had been parted out by Jawas. He took this a a sign to stay. Upon traveling around the Dune Sea with the Trandoshan, he discovered a small tribe in trouble. Between Greater Krayts eating their herd and other trible trying to take their territory, they were in need of help, and no one was going to actually try to help Tuskens. After learning enough about thier language and customs to be able to communicate, he offered to join thier tribe as a slave. He donned Tusken gear, made a gaffi stick, and joined the tribe. The Tuskens treated Brulax harshly at first, until they were attacked. When they saw the heart and skill at which he defended them with, they eased up. They rarely beat him after that. They saw that he could defend himself from them, but chose not to. This earned him their respect. After several months he was generally treated as part of the tribe, except for being given his own Bantha or a mate. They found him useful for being able to go into towns and trade with people. He became less of a slave, and more of a friend. The problem came with one Greater Krayt. Normally Krayts are solitary, but this one organized several of them into a violent herd. This Krayt became known as "Big Momma," after her nest was discovered by Brulax's tribe. Big Momma began not only to attack Bantha herds, but Tusken villages, moisture farms, Jawa Sandcrawlers, and the attacks were becoming more severe. As the problem grew, Brulax realised that he must take it upon himself to stop this. He convinced his tribe to help, and they set out to stop the Krayts. Reunion Tour Brulax and the clan began to track Big Momma's movements. She was systematically attacking. Once they figured out where she was going next, they were suprised to learn they weren't the only ones going to help. The Republic had sent a team to both stop the Krayts and open diplomacy. This group included a Wookiee named Salnor, a human named Shiar Throndec, a Rodian gunner named Vreegon, and several other including Jedi, including Oraltor Nadon, Brulax's Master! Brulax removed his Tusken mask and revealed himself to the group. The resulting battle against the Krayts was the worst yet. They learned why she was attacking. A local trader had stolen an egg. They returned the egg, but the Krayts returned to raze the town. Brulax's Tusken tribe was killed. He attempted to throw the lightsaber to harm Big Momma, but with his use of the Force, he did little damage and she ate his lightsaber. He ended up scarred, but the Republic Forces were victorious when Vreegon managed to kill Big Momma's mate, and the rest fled. Brulax told Oraltor of his adventure, and what he learned from the One. Oraltor took him back to the Jedi Council, who lifted his sentence. Though his powers were never actually lost, he did not use them during his banishment. He was now allowed to use them. He regained the title Jedi Master. He was allowed to take on padawans again. He was even given a spare lightsaber to replace his own. He was given a share of the Dragon Pearls from the kill. He had Salnor, the Wookiee who had also been there to fight the Krayt, build a custom snubfighter for him. He continued to work with the group the Republic had sent against the Krayt as they handled many other threats. Jedi Protector of Rodia Eventually, when the group broke up, Brulax accepted a position as Jedi protector of the planet Rodia (his first day was the creation of Universe 1.0), in exchange for simple room and board. He used some left over fund from the Krayt pearls to purchase a warehouse in which he could continue to condition and train. Shortly after arriving there, and young man named Endor was pursued there by a Sith Lord named Darth Dragus. Brulax interfered, allowing Endor to escape. Dragus chased, but when he lost his prey, he returned to Rodia to fight Brulax. Brulax fought and defeated Dragus, making Rodia safe. Throughout the fight, Brulax kept trying to show Dragus the foolishness of the Dark Side. The two became honored enemies and somewhat friends. Creation of the Free Jedi Order Brulax helped repel a military invasion by a Sith Lord from Rodia, with the help of the Emerald Order. He also repelled invasion from a rogue Mandalorian with the help of the Mandalorian Empire. But these encounters taught Brulax that he could not protect Rodia alone. He enlisted the help of his old Master, Oraltor Nadon. Soon, word of their exploits spread, and others came to be trained by them. So Brulax started the Free Jedi Order. He has been protecting Rodia and training Jedi ever since.